herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leafy
Leafy is a female contestant and former protagonist of the Battle for Dream Island, She is a kind leaf who is the best friend of Firey (BFDI) in season one, but then are enemies in season four. She also has a dark side Biography In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy makes her debut when she encourages Woody to enjoy life, after him being hit. During the challenge, she formed an alliance with Pin. They eventually win the challenge, but The Speaker tells them that the challenge is only to decide the teams for upcoming challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Leafy chooses Ice Cube first, cheering her up about her previous rejection from Pencil's alliance. Once Pin chooses Pencil, Leafy confers with Ice Cube about who to choose, though eventually Leafy settles upon Teardrop, calling her the silent type, this does prompt a remark from Flower. Leafy proceeds to choose Needle next, which Ice Cube agrees with. Leafy stops Snowball from injuring Needle and questions who they should pick next, to which Snowball replies they should pick Coiny, because of Needle liking him better. Leafy chooses Tennis Ball, due to his intellect, Golf Ball and with some input from Tennis Ball, Needle and Golf Ball, they end up choosing Flower and then they choose Rocky, Leafy is seen suggesting team-names for her team, though they are inaudible. Leafy is soon seen suggesting ideas to her team, though they cannot be heard over everyone else's. Leafy also runs away from Snowball after he shoves Golf Ball into water, much like everyone else. Leafy later on-looks happily as she watches her team put boat pieces together, Leafy puts the last piece together, completing the boat. Leafy also puts on the motor, and it floats away, but she, Coiny and Ice Cube all jump into it, just before Coiny starts the motor, Leafy reveals she feels bad about leaving her team behind. Leafy's boat almost crashes into the other teams' boat, though luckily, they get flung up in the air, passing many things, though they end up back where they started. When the climate becomes windier, Leafy flies away, and as Pin won the challenge, Leafy was shown to be up for voting. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Leafy, along with her team is at elimination, and like, most of her team is quickly declared safe. Leafy compliments Golf Ball as they are leaving the elimination area, though mistakenly things that Golf Ball used a calculator. During the challenge, Ice Cube compliments Needle's running ability, to which Leafy says, it's good that she has a good running ability. Leafy gets over the first obstacle, (but due to its only recent activation it started out very small and wasn't that noticeable). Leafy helps Ice Cube up another obstacle later, Ice Cube thanks her for this, only for both to be quickly sucker punched off. They soon conquer the obstacle, and follow the sing's advice by sitting on what was infront of them. Leafy tells Ice Cube the bowling ball and her are falling at the same rate, but ends up unintentionally murdering her soon after once the ride comes to a steady end. Leafy is at first shocked but continues on with the force. Next it shows, what Leafy wanted to happen at the next obstacle, she was shown jumping to the other end, calling it easy, yet in reality, she ends up falling mid-way through the jump, she lands in the failures waiting room. Needle and Teardrop end up winning the challenge, meaning that Leafy is safe. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one, and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In The Reveal, Leafy lost 1000 points as a penalty, along with Ice Cube because they didn't finish the challenge before the sunset. In Reveal Novum, her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the Springy Shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In Gardening Hero, Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept Bubble's friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown, showing that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomical. In Hurtful!, Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 4 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble "I was right about you, you are the meanest person on Earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake at Stake. After the speaker announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. At the end, Leafy, along with Bubble and Firey is rewarded recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake at Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 170 fewer votes, and placed second. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her, because she didn't appreciate Firey's lava ferris wheel. Leafy then loses her temper and buys Dream Island from the announcer speaker, which causes the island to disappear. Golf Ball states that it's her fault. Leafy loses her temper again and starts turning into Evil Leafy. Ice Cube, now aware of her true colors along with everyone, states that she's evil. Pin states she deserves the death penalty. Pencil finds Flower's announcer crusher and thinks it will do the job. Before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves her. Firey apologizes about what he did. They then glide away, ending the episode with them heading into the sunset. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Leafy is in hot pursuit by several of the contestants into a dark forest for stealing Dream Island during the last season. She manages to evade them for a bit, but after Pencil uses her Leafy Detector, the other contestants catch up. She starts crossing a narrow path over a gorge, but she almost gets knocked off by a map hitting her. Using the map, she teleports to Yoyleland. However, Pin tears up the map, trapping Leafy there forever. When the votes for joining BFDIA are being shown, it's revealed that Leafy would join with 606 votes, but she is not allowed to due to her being stuck in Yoyleland. At the end of the episode, Leafy is seen in Yoyleland with a recommended character, Boombox, who's broadcasting an ad for the Leafy Detector used earlier in the episode, before Leafy turns Boombox off. Leafy appears again in Get Digging, being seen when Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball travel to Yoyleland in search of yoyleberries. She randomly appears in a metal state (yoyleberry consumption side-effect) as Needle is collecting berries, and remarks how she's glad that she's not too needy. Needle is angered and slaps Leafy, about to finish her well known phrase, but is interrupted when Leafy begins throwing a bunch of knives at Needle and Gelatin, forcing them to fire acid spitballs. Leafy dodges them in a pattern similar to her nail dodging in Lofty and Spongy's pattern in Gardening Hero. She then throws more knives that chase Needle, Gelatin and Puffball all the way back to the Island, which hit Team No-Name's bowl, causing some yoylestew to leak out. In Get in the Van, Leafy came back from Yoyleland after Pin and Bubble discuss how they hate her. They become scared and start making faces. After the theme song, they tried to freeze Leafy, but it fails because Leafy is now metal. Leafy is hungry and asks Bubble to give her a suggestion, which Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, then remarks that Gelatin's dead. Leafy is unsure of what other food she wants, then replies that she wants an onion. Bubble gives Leafy an onion, which after eating causes leafy to drool. Then she came back looking for Firey by using the HPRC to bring him back to life. Firey was confused and asked who she was. Right after she said her name, she is smashed by Gelatin's hammer and dies. She has not been recovered since. Idfb In "Welcome back" she shortly appears after the veiwers are asked to vote, in her metal form. She hides in a Yoylebush and tries to throw a knife at either Fries or Coiny but once she sees coiny doing his "deep-fried breaths" she quicky retreats into the bush. BFB Trivia *Leafy is similar to Dave from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island: **They both started as nice friendly characters in the beginning of their series **They both had a romantic interest towards another contestant (Firey for Leafy and Sky for Dave) who made it to the finals of their respective competition show, (except Firey is the winner and Sky was a runner-up). **Both of their said love interests have done something to outrage them at the last episode of their respective season (Firey rejected Leafy into not going on Dream Island due to not approving of his lava Ferris Wheel and Sky secretly having a boyfriend already). They both became the main antagonist of that said episode. ***This caused both Dave and Leafy to get revenge on Firey and Sky stealing the prize of their show so their ex-love interests can't get it. The only difference, Leafy succeeded while Dave failed as the million dollars is won by Shawn. However, Firey apologized for his actions towards Leafy and they became friends again and Dave was left alone on the island crying because of his defeat. *Leafy returns in Battle for Dream Island Again as a non-contestant antagonist, though she wants to make friends again. *Leafy's true Inanimate Insanity counterpart is Taco despite the fact that fans tend to compare Taco to Rocky. Leafy and Taco have a lot of similarities: **They both are female contestants who started out friendly. **They both had a friendly relationship with a male contestant (Pickle and Firey respectively). **They both are plant/food based (Taco has lettuce in her and leaves can be used as food). **They both made it to the finals of the first season of their show where they faced an orange contestant who turned out to be the winners of the season (OJ and Firey respectively). ***This made both Leafy and Taco the runner-ups of their show. **At the final episode, the both were outraged with the winners of their respective season and planned to get revenge on them by stealing the prize of their show so the winner can't get it. However, the reasons for those we're different where Firey rejected Leafy into not going on Dream Island while Taco was outraged by OJ winning. They both became an antagonist in that episode. **After the final episode, the both were hated and were not seen again, up until an episode on the second season of their show. *In BFB it is unknown how leafy went back to her normal form navigation Category:Female Category:Unwanted Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated